Ghosts of The Past
Ghosts of The Past ' is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game. It takes place in the Church Valley, a district based in Fario. Plot Chief Bennett told the player and Diego that they were choosed to take prisoner from Grimsborough. But at that time, Peter turned on the TV which showed a SWAT truck in the meadow and prisoner who escaped. During investigating the scene, Hasuro Haku, a detective of Grimsbrough PD, approached the team with a little headache. The Chief called the player and told that there was a murder in the cold storage and the escaped prisoner situation can wait. After entering the cold storage, the team found Trish, laying down, with her chest cut off. The player and Diego informed Hasuro of his prisoner's death by Diego's words he will have more paperwork to do. The player managed to arrest her killer, the sister of her victim, Sophia Carter. After the team put pressure on her, she confessed everything. Later, Hasuro asked the player for a favor about a strange device he found in his car. When Peter analyzed it, he found that the device was GPS bomb, which was created by a noob and that is a shame for technology and then he traced the owner, Julia Lee. After the player finished the job with Hasuro, Diego approached him and told him that he followed Kenny and collected information about him. But at that time Chief Bennett approach the team and told Diego that Kenny filed a complaint because he followed him. Later on, Diego's ex and Lena's girfriend, Monica Lovato, asked the player to help her find Lena because she didn't see her all day. After investigating the town entrance, the team found her phone and the fingerprints of Logan Cox. When they went to find her, Logan told them that she helped him all day in court against Fario's GreatCom Bank to win lawsuit and back his property which the bank illegally took from him. Summary Victim: *Trish Colletti' (found naked, with her chest cut open) Murder Weapon: *'Cleaver''' Killer: *'Sophia Carter' Suspects Hasuro Haku (Detective of Grimsborough Police Department) Profile: ' *Hasuro uses eggs. 'Logan Cox (Homeless Guy) Profile: *Logan uses eggs. *Logan wears sneakers. Sophia Carter (Cashier) Profile: *Sophia uses eggs. *Sophia wears sneakers. *Sophia uses sleeping pills. Julia Lee (Anarchist) Profile: *Julia uses eggs. *Julia wears sneakers. *Julia uses sleeping pills. Mason Torvalds (Butcher) Profile: *None Quasi-Suspect(s) Monica Lovato (Lena's girlfriend) Killer's Profile *The killer has blond hair. *The killer uses eggs. *The killer wears sneakers. *The killer uses sleeping pills. *The killer is 6 feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Entrance. (Clues: Piece of Fabric; New Suspect: Hasuro Haku) *Talk to Hasuro about the attack. (Prerequisite: Town Entrance investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cold Storage) *Investigate Cold Storage. (Prerequisite: Hasuro interrogated; Clues: Human Remains, Victim's Body; Victim indentificated: Trish Colleti) *Inform Hasuro of Trish's murder. (Prerequisite: Cold Storage investigated) *Investigate Town Entrace again. (Prerequisite: Hasuro interrogated the second time; Clues: Prisoner Uniform) *Examine Prisoner Uniform. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Human Remains. (Result: Video Tape) *Analyze Video Tape. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Sophia Carter) *Talk to Sophia Carter. (Prerequisite: Video Tape analyzed) *Analyze Piece of Fabric. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Logan Cox) *Talk to Logan about the piece of fabric. (Prerequisite: Piece of Fabric analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00: Attribute: The killer uses eggs) *Move to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate SWAT Truck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Cigarette Butt, Shoeprint) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Prison List) *Ask Hasuro about the prison list. (Prerequisite: Prison List restored) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Ask Logan why he was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Julia's Car; New Suspect: Julia Lee) *Interrogate Julia about the Victim. (Prerequisite: Logan interrogated) *Investigate Julia's Car. (Prerequisite: Logan interrogated; Clues: Pills, Faded document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Prison Transfer Document) *Give Hasuro back the transfer document. (Prerequisite: Prison Transfer Document analyzed) *Examine Pills. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sleeping pills) *Examine Shoeprint. (Attribute: The killer wears sneakers) *Move to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Julia about the police complaint. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Backseat) *Investigate Backseat. (Prerequisite: Julia interrogated; Clues: Backpack; Nails) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Cold Storage Key; New Suspect: Mason Torvalds) *Interrogate Julia about the key. (Prerequisite: Cold Storage Key found) *Inform Mason of Trish's murder. (Prerequisite: Cold Storage Key found) *Analyze Nails. (03:00:00) *Investigate Tables. (Prerequisite: Mason interrogated; Clues: Notebook, Surveillance Camera, Trash Can) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Trish's Prison Diary) *Ask Sophia about Trish's prison diary. (Prerequisite: Trish's Prison Diary unraveled) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Cleaver) *Analyze Cleaver. (09:00:00: Murder Weapon registered: Cleaver) *Take care of the killer now! *Move to Holly Blood 4/6. (1 star) Holly Blood 4/6 *See what Hasuro wants. (Available after unlocking Holy Blood; New Lab Sample: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (01:00:00) *Ask Julia why she put GPS bomb into Hasuro's car. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what's the problem with Mason. (Prerequisite: Julia interrogated) *Investigate Cold Storage. (Prerequisite: Mason interrogated; Clue: Knife Box) *Examine Knife Box. (Result: Bloody Cleaver) *Examine Bloody Cleaver. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Give Mason back the cleaver. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See why is Monica upset. (Prerequisite: Mason interrogated) *Investigate Town Entrance. (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clue: Lena's Phone) *Examine Lena's Phone. (Result: Lena's Phone) *Analyze Lena's Phone (06:00:00) *Talk to Logan about the fingerprints. (Prerequisite: Lena's Phone analyzed; Reward: Golf Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Church Valley Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario